


Prince Hill

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting someone in a graveyard usually would be a sign of bad luck, but for these two it seems to be just what they need.</p><p> </p><p>Where Lexa likes to leave meaningful crystal rocks on graves out of respect and leaves one on Jake Griffins, unbeknownst to her getting a friend out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two chapters, one for each perspective. Not sure if I will continue afterwards, depending on feedback.  
> Note that all the gems used are real crystals.  
> Hope it's okay.

Morning dew coats the grass of the cemetery and the rising sun glows orange through the trees. It’s a colder morning but when she’s at the graves she feels nothing of it, as if the world is on pause and nobody is dying elsewhere. The peace of a silent graveyard is incomparable to any kind of quiet she knows. It beats reading a good book on the porch as the sun sets and it even beats a morning walk on the beach when the ocean is still sleeping, no tides or angry crashing shores. The peace and serenity of being surrounded by those who have passed on bring perspective to her. She’s able to see what lies ahead, even if her path isn’t quite written yet, eventually she’ll be right here. Her name will be beautifully engraved on her very own tombstone and those who pass by will know she was alive once too. A person who lived a life and loved, just like them. The idea of being forgotten haunts her, but the idea of not existing terrifies her. This is the thought that brings her back, day in day out. Simply knowing she must not show fear for the inevitable.  
  
The graves are full of energy. It seeps into her bones much like the breeze that flows in from the nearby water. Prince Hill is quiet today and she is drawn to a certain row. The one she meant to visit her last time here but then torrential rain started pouring and she had to cut her visit short. She really does try her utmost to stop at every single last grave and talk to each person who lay there. After all, it’s the least she could do when they’re the ones keeping Costia company when Lexa should be. Graveyards provide her with the anguish she deserves to remember and feel for all eternity.  
  
A smaller tombstone and even smaller footstone catch her eye as she proceeds down the row, nodding her thanks to each passed soul. ‘Cole Griffin, beloved son. 1950-1968.’ Her heart thuds in her chest as she kneels at his grave. He left this earth right at her age. 18 short years, a life gone far too soon. She wonders if he was sick, or maybe he was in the service and gave his life for our country, she thought. What a shame if so; dying for those who can’t be bothered to keep up on the wilted roses that once lined his grave. Her first stone will go to Cole, she decides, a pink rose quartz. Her gem bag is light today, only carrying 5 stones. Sometimes she never leaves any for anyone, but for Cole she will. He deserves to be protected once more. One last thanks and a kiss to his gem as she lays it on, then continues through the row.  
  
She couldn’t help but notice each grave was a Griffin. The furthest dated back over 225 years at 1790. The grave was slate, like they usually were back then. The letters of the epitaph hardly legible, so she simply left her thanks. By the end of the row she’d counted up to ten Griffins. Her stomach dropped as she approached a brand new, glossy black, arched tombstone. It read ‘Jake Griffin. Father, Husband, Friend. Gone too soon but Never Forgotten. 1969-2015.” Now her heart dropped too. He left this year, leaving behind a family days ago. Maybe months but she isn’t sure. It’s halfway through the year which gives him about 6 months to have departed during. She smiled at a picture lain against it. It was fairly new, laminated even to keep the rain from wrecking the art. The view of a lake surrounded by flowers of all kinds and a mountain top that disappeared into the sky. Beautiful, she thought. “You’re very loved Mr. Griffin. Someone misses you very much. I hope you’re at peace.” Lexa ended, reaching for a second stone. She places a gentle kiss to it and rests it on the grave before turning away.  
  
“What are you doing?” A voice interrupts her silence and train of thought. It was edgy but curious and she had no doubt this must be a Griffin, thankfully a living one but she hoped still to avoid confrontation over her weird ritual. Slowly backing away she avoids looking at the source as she replies in a kind, yet flat tone.  
  
“Paying respect is all. I’ll go.” She made it a few steps into the brittle, decaying leaves before the voice spoke again.  
  
“What’s this?” Lexa didn’t have to turn around to know they meant the blood orange rock she’d just left.  
  
“It’s called a Jasper gem. It’s a healing stone, full of grounding energy. It will connect one to the vibrations of the earth and bring a greater understanding of nature.” She paused, waiting for a reaction or maybe an angry retort but continued when none came. “It symbolizes the blood of our planet, making it sacred. I hope that’s okay.” And she kept walking down the row, never turning back.  
  
Prince Hill still waits for her when she makes it back the following weekend. She had a busy week, in between working at The Bread Bakery nearby, studying for the classes she attends at Polis University and visiting her mother at a nursing home a few hours away each day. The energy is light today and she has a skip in her step as she makes it down the rows. Costia is always her first stop and she smiles as she nears her girlfriend. “Cos!” She shouts excitedly and sits down on the grave, leaning back. Lexa zones out and hums their favorite tune, paying no mind to her surroundings. If she had been, she would have noticed the figure in the distance watching her. A while goes by before she says goodbye and kisses the Rainbow Jasper stone already sitting there, she leaves all her love with Costia and moves on to greet others.  
  
The next time she’s going to see Costia she sees a piece of white paper lain against her. As she approached Lexa was careful to look around for anyone before kneeling to pick up the sheet. It was another laminated drawing. This time it was of a large oak tree, so tall and grand looking as it’s leaves reach for the sky. At the base are two people, girls, sat back to back and a few music notes surrounded them. Her eyes began watering because she knew what this represented. Her and Costia. How could someone draw something so perfect for them? It was exactly what Costia would have loved and just what Lexa does love. The colors of the picture were simple but the meaning was so much. She hugged the paper to her chest as tears started streaming down her face. Anyone who saw her may think she’s grief stricken but the feeling Lexa had was just the opposite.  
  
Happiness bubbled inside her and she took off at a sprint to go the grave of Jake Griffin, knowing exactly who left this for her. She got closer and saw her Jasper rock still stood, as well the original drawing of the lake and now a new one. Not picking it up, she looked over the beautifully drawn rose, dripping with blood and tears but above the flower in neat script was ‘for you, dad’ and Lexa couldn’t help but feel a small smile tug at her lips. She reached into her pocket and produced an Amber stone. For protection and healing, it felt right. A nod of thanks in his direction and she made her way through the cemetery once more.  
  
Life catches up with her the next few weeks, keeping her so busy she only has time to walk by the graveyard on her way to the bakery. Nonetheless she sends her thanks to the sky for all who lay there when she passes by. It was early morning on a Monday when she walks by again, already well on her way to being late for work. Her Sunday night was full of emotions, dragging her into the late of night. She cried heavily over Costia when she came across a photo of them together, just after they decided to begin dating. Costia was holding Lexa from behind and had her face buried in her neck while Lexa had arms wrapped behind and around the girl too and a happy smile on her face. The best decision she ever did make but it didn’t hurt any less to have it around as a reminder. Lexa makes a quick choice to jump over the stone wall and head to Costia’s grave to leave the picture frame. A real smile graces her lips as she sees another new drawing left for them.  
  
Her watch read 7:20 a.m. and she had only ten minutes to get to work before Indra possibly fired her but she couldn’t help to take in the picture. It was just a single figure now, with long flowing hair much like hers and they stared at the sky. The clouds above her were fluffy and full, the sky bright blue and an angel stared down at her. Lexa couldn’t help the tears that threatened to spill once more, but she swallowed them down and left her thanks for the artist. A kiss blown towards Costia and she’s on her way. She gets to work at 7:31 a.m. and can’t help but thank the heavens for Indra not caring.  
  
Pouring rain welcomes the day of Saturday when she arrives again, prepared with a beanie and a sleek black umbrella. The first thing she does now besides heading straight to Costia’s grave is look for anyone else. Ever since the first drawing Lexa found herself hoping to run into the Griffin family member once more to say thanks. Not just thanks for the drawings, but she wanted to thank them for making her happy when she visits. She has been smiling more lately when she thinks about the person who took their time to draw things that meant so much to her. Lexa knows it’s simply because she left gifts for their loved one too but she can’t help the feeling of contentness that washes over her every time she comes now. It’s given her another reason to want to visit and she’s thankful for that.  
  
The rain is heavy and cold, in turn making the sky dark grey and the grass muddier with every step. This weather would usually make her stay inside and drink hot chocolate all day as she snuggled with a soft blanket watching Netflix, but she feels the need to be here. She can’t leave Costia out in the rain all alone, what kind of girlfriend would she be? As she sits down on her grave, to avoid sitting in mud, she hopes Cos doesn’t mind that she’s otherwise distracted. Her humming is all she hears besides the rain spattering off her umbrella.  
  
Lexa checks her phone and sees she’s been here for over an hour, the chill is starting to sink deeper and she begins to stand for her goodbyes. When she’s leaving and headed back to the stone wall to head home, she sees a figure in the Griffin row. Her heart froze and she stopped in her tracks. She could keep going home and pretend this didn’t happen, or maybe she could finally say thanks to them. Unsure if it was even the right Griffin who’d stopped her last time, she made her way towards them. The rain was loud and the wind rustled the wet, dead leaves so her steps were silent. The figure was a girl, wearing a long, black trench pea coat over dark denims and muddy shoes. The girl wore a maroon beanie over wavy, beautiful blonde hair and Lexa wondered again if it’d be best to just leave.  
  
Surely this girl could tell it was raining before she left, yet she had no umbrella and the closer Lexa got she could see how soaked she was. Lexa made a decision and stepped closer, using her own umbrella to cover the both of them as she took the last step next to the slightly shorter girl. A few seconds went by before the blonde seemed to notice she was no longer being rained on and she turned her head slowly to meet Lexa’s eyes.  
  
In that moment, time froze. Pale, icy blue eyes stared into her soul and Lexa couldn’t help but gasp inaudibly at the beauty of them. They were so deep and expressive, yet sad and empty. She could see the life that once glowed behind them, probably lighting fire to everything in her path due to the pure intensity. Lexa swallowed as she thought about what they must look like when she smiles. This girl was overwhelmingly beautiful and Lexa wished she had just left instead. Rather than being rude she came back to the moment, nodding to the girl simply and giving her the smallest of smiles.  
  
The blonde continued staring as Lexa glanced to Jake’s grave, seeing a new picture next to the others. It was a man holding a little girl up, blonde hair of course, and they both had smiles on their faces. It made her smile bigger and she looked back to the girl, who was still studying her own face. “You’re a great artist.” Lexa said quietly, looking into the blue eyes. Finally the girl looked away, back to her drawing and she swallowed thickly before answering.  
  
“I appreciate that.” The blonde looked back to her and Lexa saw a tear slip from her eye but didn’t comment. “I hope you liked yours.” She faced Lexa now, stepping into her bubble by an inch and mirrored Lexa’s small smile.  
  
“More than I can describe. They are perfect.” The girl nodded and seemed to even blush as a tiny pink tint made its way to her pale cheeks. Lexa smiled a little bigger at her beauty, she couldn’t even believe she was still holding a conversation with someone like her. “Are you cold?” Wow, she thought immediately. Obviously she’s cold, it’s raining and there’s a breeze. The girl seemed to sense her internal conflict because she smiled again.  
  
“Freezing. You?” She giggled and Lexa’s heart soared at the sound. It was so innocent and light, the opposite of their moment here. She laughed quietly in return, taking one step the smallest bit closer.  
“Yes, freezing. I’ve been here for an hour now and the rain doesn’t seem like it’ll be letting up today. I should probably get home so I can do nothing and watch Netflix.” Lexa admitted, albeit shyly but with the intention of a joke. The blonde’s smile stretched wider and she shook her head as she huffed a laugh.  
  
“Probably. I guess I should too because those are my plans for the day as well.” Lexa’s eyebrow lifted before she could stop it and an idea formed in her mind. She took a few seconds to control her nerves before asking.  
  
“Well, maybe we could watch Netflix together? Drink hot chocolate? If you’re down of course. I mean, meeting in a graveyard isn’t exactly the best start to knowing someone but Netflix always is.” She tried for a smile, but failed as her heart started pumping too fast and her stomach dropped. There’s no way in hell a girl like her would hang out with Lexa. I’m such an idiot, she thought. Before she could take it back and shut herself down before the blonde could, the girl in front of her smiled hugely now and nodded.  
  
“That sounds like a good time. I’m down.” She grinned, making Lexa shoot her head up in surprise and open her mouth to reply before closing it again, at a loss for words. “Are you surprised I said yes? Because I can say no if you wanted me to.” The blonde said quickly, noticing Lexa’s hesitance. She couldn’t help but laugh at how cute that was, but then Lexa’s heart panged. She just called this girl cute… in her head but still. She was less than 100 feet from her dead girlfriend and was asking someone to hang out.  
  
“Um—yeah—I am surprised actually, but I’m glad too. Honestly I haven’t really talked to anyone other than customers at my job so I’m probably really awkward is all.” She rubbed her neck, avoiding eye contact but the girl just took her hand and smiled kindly at her.  
  
“It’s okay. Same for me. Let’s go watch some Netflix?” The blonde coaxed the frown off her face and Lexa nodded thankfully. She still held Lexa’s hand as they made their way out of the graveyard and Lexa made sure to send a message to the sky for Costia to hear—this means nothing.


	2. Netflix and Chill plus Chinese

Fifteen minutes later the two girls found themselves walking into the brunette’s flat. Clarke thought it was oddly clean for a girl who was clearly grieving but she said nothing as the girl dropped her hand to put her umbrella down and shrug off her coat. It was then she realized she’d been holding the brunette’s hand the entire time they walked together and she wasn’t sure what to think of it. Clarke was naturally a touchy-feely person but maybe the girl had been uncomfortable and didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Before she could overthink too much and give herself a panic attack, Clarke followed suit and hung her jacket up.  
  
She followed the girl into her home, which was mainly an open floor plan with a kitchen to the right as you walk in, the living room to the left complete with a tv, an xbox one and a loveseat and couch. Behind the couch was a step up to the dining room where a simple, wooden table and two chairs sat in front of a wall of windows, overlooking a great view. The left side wall of the apartment was a metal, spiral stairwell that lead to a loft, hidden by a black curtain. She wondered what was behind it, thinking about her own loft at home with a similar set up that hid her messy art ‘studio.’ To the right, past the kitchen seemed to be a hallway where she figured was the bedrooms and bathroom. It was cute and small and perfect for a girl like the brunette.  
  
“I’ll be right back I’m just going to change out of these jeans. If you wanted to change too maybe to sweats you can,” she offered Clarke a reassuring smile which made her feel good about saying yes. Because truthfully she really would prefer sweats over her damp denims. Two minutes later the girl came out again wearing her hair all down, wavy and luscious, in a loose white tee and black leggings. She looked to Clarke to see if she was looking back before throwing a pair of grey sweats at her. The blonde caught them and asked where a bathroom is and was directed down the hall, first door on the right.  
  
The girls were sat on the couch, a few feet separating them as they sipped steaming hot chocolate that had marshmallows and whipped cream full to the brim. The brunette chose The Originals to watch, saying she was currently obsessed with it and needed to see the new season. Clarke just smiled because she loved the show too and though she wouldn’t admit it, she loved the smile the brunette wore when she was telling her.  
  
Halfway through the first episode that was put on, Clarke took a glance to the girl next to her. She had one knee pulled to her chest and was sitting on the other, she leaned her chin on her knee as she drank and kept her eyes straight ahead. Clarke couldn’t even believe she was here hanging out with someone so beautiful. She also couldn’t believe she was able to hold a conversation long enough to be here with her. It took all her effort to not stare longer, so she turned back to the screen. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. What on earth was this girl’s name? She began laughing then, unable to comprehend how they got here without even introducing themselves.  
  
Her laugh got the attention of the other girl and Clarke smiled as the girl raised her eyebrow in question.  
“I just realized something…” Clarke started, still giggling. The brunette hummed her response and Clarke bit her lip before continuing. “What’s your name?” That made the girl drop her brow as she shook her head incredulously and started laughing too.  
  
“Oh my god. How have we not introduced ourselves yet?! Fuck,” she laughed again and her face was a little red now in embarrassment. “I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.” And she stuck out her hand to Clarke which Clarke took quickly, eager to feel the softness of it again. Lexa, she thought. Of course she has a beautiful name too.  
  
“I’m Clarke Griffin. It’s nice to meet you Lexa.” She beamed, still holding the girls hand and unconsciously rubbing circles into it gently. The brunette—Lexa—smiled big and looked away shyly before looking back again. The deep green of her eyes captivated Clarke, as well the fullness of her pink lips that grinned just for her.  
  
“It’s good to meet you too, Clarke.” The sound of her name in Lexa’s mouth made her swoon momentarily and she forced herself to drop the girl’s hand before she refused to let go again. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I swear I’m not a killer or anything.” The girl joked nervously. Clarke found herself laughing and feeling giddy in her presence. Giddy? Really Clarke? She shook her head at herself and smiled.  
  
“It’s completely okay. Hell I could’ve been a killer too, but really, who would turn down an offer to Netflix and chill with a girl like you?” She gushed. Clarke quickly looked down though, afraid she overstepped. It hadn’t gotten past her that the only reason they were here together is because they met in a graveyard where the girl was visiting her dead girlfriend. Clearly she was into girls but Clarke figured there was no way she’d be into her. Plus, she probably still needed time to heal. She herself was still a mess sometimes over her dad’s death. She added onto her comment before the girl could shut her down. “I mean that totally in a friend way. I’m sorry if that was too much.”  
  
“No no, it’s fine. I—uhh—I’ve never been told that.” Lexa laughed, rubbing her neck. Clarke found it adorable she did that when she was nervous. Fuck, Clarke! Stop thinking she’s adorable, she chastised herself. “Honestly I don’t know what came over me to ask you to hang out but, I am glad I did.” She smiled at Clarke, making her blush deeply and she tried hiding it by twiddling with her hair for a few seconds.  
  
“Me too, Lexa.” She replied. The brunette grinned in return and set her mug down, moving a bit closer towards the center before picking it up again and resuming the show. Clarke could pretend her heart didn’t start racing at the proximity but she’d be lying. Her heart danced and sang and burst and did it all over again every time she saw Lexa smile throughout their day.  
  
Soon enough night had fallen, the clock read 6:45 p.m. and Clarke’s stomach grumbled right on cue. The two were much closer now, they’d been watching Netflix for hours and it seemed like with every new episode they scooched further into each other. They both lay on the couch with a head at either end but their legs were undeniably intertwined and the warmth was perfect.  
“Are you hungry? I was probably going to just order Chinese tonight.” Lexa said timidly. Immediately Clarke smiled because really, she didn’t want to leave. This whole day has been so perfect she doesn’t even know how she managed before without knowing Lexa.  
  
“Only if you don’t mind because I’d love to join you.” She smiled, hoping she didn’t blush. Lexa nodded and proceeded to walk to the kitchen to place the order. Clarke took the chance to check her phone for the first time that day. Opening the texts she had going she couldn’t help but giggle at her friend’s antics.  
  
The Mechanic  
11:13 a.m. Claaaaarke.  
12:00 p.m. Answer me.  
12:31 p.m. Where are you Clarke?! You better not be out drinking yourself to death at noon.  
1:30 p.m. Girl I’ve given you two hours to answer me. Please text me princess.  
4:00 p.m. I’m going to have your head when I see you JUST SO YOU KNOW.  
  
Octa-pus  
12:03 p.m. Hey Clarkey Ray keeps calling me and asking where you are  
1:35 p.m. PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU she keeps blowing me up!  
4:05 p.m. Raven said if you’re not home by dark she’s calling Bell.  
You know you don’t want Bell on your case.  
  
Clarke laughed at her friend’s but also felt bad for worrying them. She’d been going awol for a while now whenever things got to be too much so she knew why they were so bugged out. She sent a quick group text to both of them hoping it wasn’t too late and they hadn’t already called Bellamy.  
  
Princess Griffin to The Mechanic, Octa-pus  
6:48 p.m. BOTH OF YOU BETTER CHILL AND NOT CALL BELL. I met a new friend today and we’ve been netflixxing for hours I totally lost track of time.  
Her name is Lexa and I think I might like her.  
I’m totally screwed.  
  
Just when she saw the dots of her friends replying Lexa came and sat back down next to her.  
“Okay so I kind of just ordered a ton of food because I forgot to ask what you like.” She said bashfully. Clarke smiled in return and sat on her knees, facing the brunette.  
  
“Sounds good to me. I like any and all Chinese food.” She beamed making Lexa grin in return as she turned towards Clarke now. They talked for a long while, ignoring all of Clarke’s phone’s beeping and she had to explain that it was just her friends going crazy. Lexa had laughed and said they must be very good friends to which Clarke couldn’t help but agree with.  
  
Soon they were each scrolling through their Instagram’s telling each other all about their lives and adventures they’ve taken with friends. Clarke learned that Lexa’s girlfriend Costia was her childhood best friend and that they did everything together. Pictures of the two of them jumping off cliffs in Puerto Rico and swimming in the bioluminescent bay. Her life was full of fun and Clarke found herself feeling happy that she was learning about this beautiful girl. In turn she told Lexa about her best friends Raven and Octavia, the two craziest girl’s she’d ever met. They’ve been friends since they were all 10 and Lexa told her how lucky she was to have such long lasting friends.  
  
Eventually they covered all the basics, like Lexa was only 18 and Clarke is 22. Lexa seemed bashful about the difference but quickly let it go when Clarke said she didn’t care. Lexa had an older sister who was 28 and a big-shot lawyer in New York. Clarke was an only child but Raven and O made up for that. Clarke also learned that Lexa wanted to be Forensic Pathologist, which confused her at first but she understood once Lexa explained it. Clarke herself was in school for pre-med, one year to go before graduating. They didn’t talk about their lost loved ones just yet, which was probably for the best. It was a good night, she thought.  
  
Once the Chinese food arrived and was promptly polished off, Clarke figured she should probably be getting home soon, though that was the last thing she really wanted.  
“Hey Lexa? It’s kind of late, I should probably be heading home soon.” She admitted sullenly. The brunette seemed thrown off too because her face fell in response before she collected herself.  
  
“Right of course. Do you live far? I could drive you since it’s still rainy and cold.” She bit her lip and Clarke found it adorable.  
  
“I live on the other side of the graveyard. Maybe if you didn’t mind? Oh by the way,” Clarke remembered Lexa had paid for the dinner and pulled out a $20 to give to her for at least half. “For the food. You ordered a ton.” She laughed. Lexa shook her head furiously but Clarke just left it on the counter when the brunette went to grab her keys. Within minutes they were sat in Lexa’s red wine colored Mazda and driving through the quiet streets of the night. The song playing was Crystal by Stevie Knicks and Lexa had quickly tried changing it, embarrassed at her music taste when Clarke grabbed her hand before she could. “Don’t you dare. I love this song.” Clarke also knew this was the song Lexa was humming that day in the cemetery when she saw her leaning against Costia’s grave and decided to draw that picture for her.  
  
Clarke didn’t release Lexa’s hand after that and she blushed in the dark when Lexa began tracing circles on hers. A few minutes later the blonde pointed out her street and house and they found themselves sitting quietly still listening to the song as it ended.  
“Today was a really good day Lexa. I’m glad you asked me to hang out with you.” She smiled at the younger girl, who by now had taken her hand back and begun wringing them together slowly.  
  
“Me too. Thanks for saying yes and not embarrassing me.” She laughed and looked to Clarke, who had a small blush. “I also want to thank you again for those drawings. You really don’t know how much they mean to me and they were just so perfect—” Clarke cut her off then by leaning in quick to press a kiss to her cheek. She’d been wanting to all day and couldn’t resist any more when the girl had started babbling so cutely. Now the brunette had wide eyes but a small grin.  
  
“I think I do. I’m glad you liked them so much. I really appreciate you leaving those little rocks on my dad’s grave too. I’m not sure what the newer orange one you left means but they’re beautiful and my dad would like them.” Lexa smiled big at that and Clarke did too.  
  
“It’s an Amber stone. For protection and healing. I left it for both of you, actually.” Then Lexa reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark green stone. Much like her eyes, Clarke thought. “This is malachite. It’s kind of for aligning emotions. It stimulates inner imagery, making dreams, imagination and memories more alive and real. I thought you’d like it.” She finished, biting her lip once more as she laid a kiss on it and then pressed it into Clarke’s hand.  
  
Clarke’s jaw dropped at the girl. Her heart swelled and she even feel tears prickling behind her eyes. She took a deep breath and held the malachite tight in her hand. “I do like it. Thank you so much Lexa. You’re an amazing person you know that?” That made Lexa smile bigger as she turned to look out the window quickly at the approaching figures.  
  
“Thank you Clarke. I think that might be Raven and Octavia coming for you now though.” Clarke furrowed her brow and finally looked away from the girl to sure enough, see her two friends standing with their arms crossed in front of the car. She sighed heavily and looked back to Lexa.  
  
“Unfortunately yes. Umm—may I see your phone?” The brunette handed over her phone after a second and watched as Clarke typed in her number and sent herself a message. She smiled triumphantly at herself and handed her phone back. “Maybe we can do this again soon, Lexa. If you want. Thank you for tonight.” And Clarke opened the door to leave when she felt a hand grab hers. She was swiftly pulled back in and immediately felt Lexa’s lips on hers, chastely and fast but so soft. She smiled huge and slid a hand around Lexa’s neck to bring her close for one shorter peck, then winked and stepped out of the car, closing the door.  
  
Her heart thumped in her chest as she got to her friends, who were both now squealing and jumping around her. She looked back to the car as Lexa pulled out and began driving back down the road, hoping more than anything to see her again soon.


End file.
